


Малышка за галлеон

by Jero3000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jero3000/pseuds/Jero3000
Summary: Волдеморт победил. Грязнокровки в положении рабов, их продают, покупают, относятся как к вещам. Драко Малфой потратил целый галлеон и теперь получает прибыль





	Малышка за галлеон

Драко расположился в кресле в первом ряду ложи для особо важных персон, коими были все чистокровные, и с наслаждением потягивал из бокала огневиски, лениво отгоняя от губ прозрачные, почти растаявшие кубики льда, изрытые крошечными кратерами от пузырьков. Взгляд его был устремлен на ринг, в левом углу которого уже топталась незнакомая грязнокровная девчонка, а правый пока что пустовал. Но скоро, очень скоро там должна была появиться она. Малышка на пятьсот галлеонов. Его самое удачное приобретение за последний год. 

Он купил Грейнджер ради развлечения - ну и немного в память о былых годах. В ее униженном состоянии был его триумф, а злоба, клокотавшая в глубине ее карих глаз, но запертая подчиненным положением за сотней замков, доставляла невероятное удовольствие. 

\- Я потратил на тебя целый галлеон, Грейнджер. К твоему сведению, за Криви дали каких-то десять сиклей. И то оптом. Ты должна быть мне благодарна. 

Грейнджер молчала, отворачивалась, голодала, демонстрируя свою гриффиндорскую гордость, а Драко лишь посмеивался, потому что знал - долго она так не протянет. И впрямь, прошло две недели, не более, когда домовик явился к нему и сообщил, что “Новая мисс не отказалась от еды”. Дело пошло на лад. 

А потом явился Блейз Забини и предложил Драко невероятно выгодное мероприятие: выставить грязнокровку на бои без правил. Драко что-то слышал о таком, но никогда особо не интересовался, в чем смысл происходящего. Блейз долго пояснял, что чистокровные раз в неделю выставляют своих рабов на бои без правил и участвуют в тотализаторе. 

\- Это может принести тебе немало галлеонов, Драко, - заговорщицки подмигнул Блейз. - Пообещай ей свободу, и она будет драться, как разъяренная хвосторога. 

Драко думал долго. В памяти еще были живы те часы, когда Грейнджер, замордованная теткой, корчилась на полу Мэнора. Драко в принципе был противен вид крови, но Блейз мог не понять его отказа от столь выгодного предложения, поэтому он согласился, скрепя сердце. 

\- Хочешь уйти отсюда? - спросил он, входя в комнату, где держали Грейнджер. - Хочешь свободы? Я могу тебя отпустить, если сделаешь для меня кое-что. 

Грейнджер сверлила его ненавидящим взглядом и молчала. 

\- Ничего сложного, всего лишь пара боев - и я даже оплачу тебе перелет до Австралии, или где там засели твои драгоценные родители? 

Она смотрела волком с минуту, а потом медленно кивнула. 

Блейз оказался прав. Грейнджер дралась, как разъяренная дракониха, а может и более свирепо. Она не жалела своих соперниц, хотя многие из них были ей хорошо известны: грязнокровки, некоторые полукровки, предатели крови вроде Уизли. Драко развалился в кресле, лениво наблюдая за рингом. В прошлый раз против нее выставили дурочку Лавгуд, но Грейнджер словно не узнала бывшую соратницу и отделала ее так, что Панси пришлось отправить свою “игрушку” в Мунго. 

\- Какие мы злые, Грейнджер, - довольно протянул Драко, взяв ее за острый подбородок и поворачивая изможденное личико то вправо, то влево, рассматривая синяки и ссадины. - Ты принесла мне пятьсот галлеонов, милая. Будь хорошей девочкой - и уедешь к родителям уже через пару месяцев. 

Сегодня накал страстей был не таким, как в прошлый раз. Если боем бывших подруг публика упивалась и радостно делала ставки, то с незнакомой девчонкой Грейнджер точно не станет церемониться. А это значило, что многие поставят на нее. Драко мысленно подсчитывал прибыль и улыбался, глядя как его Грейнджер выходит на ринг. 

Зал радостно взвывал всякий раз, когда Грейнджер наносила особо жесткий удар или уворачивалась от грузной соперницы. Маленькая, юркая и невероятно злая - опасное сочетание делало ее фавориткой сезона. 

\- Ты понимаешь, что тебе не позволят ее отпустить? - прошептал Блейз, наклоняясь к уху Драко. - Она - находка года, люди ее любят. Если ты ее отпустишь, тебя просто порвут. 

\- Забини, она принесла мне ровно в два раза больше, чем наши с тобой махинации на бирже. Но она скоро вымотается. Если я буду постоянно лгать и переносить освобождение - она разуверится и перестанет бороться. Это ее последний бой. Точка. 

\- Ты идиот, Малфой, - прошипел Забини. - Можно срубить намного больше за ее нокаут. 

\- Еще скажи, за смерть от истощения. 

\- Смерть на ринге стоит миллион, - туманно проговорил Блейз. 

Драко резко все опротивело, и даже точные удары, наносимые Грейнджер на ринге, не доставляли ему удовольствия. 

\- Я хозяин. Я решил. Разговор окончен. 

\- Идиот, - прошипел Блейз, одним махом допил свой бокал и ушел.

Когда рефери поднял руку Грейнджер в воздух, объявляя о ее победе, Драко встал со своего места, пробрался к рингу, бесцеремонно растолкав зрителей, и перелез через канаты. 

\- Мы уходим, - рявкнул он, хватая Грейнджер за руку. - Мы уходим. Грейнджер больше не проведет ни одного боя. Я хозяин, я так решил. Выигрыш можете перечислить на мой счет в Гринготтсе. 

\- Малфой, что ты делаешь? - спросила она, пока Драко тащил ее сквозь толпу к выходу, и он понял, что впервые слышит ее голос - странный, неправильный, охрипший. 

\- Ты улетаешь. На следующей неделе. Точка, - сообщил он, когда они аппарировали в Мэнор. - Мне надоел этот театр абсурда, надоели эти уроды, которым мало крови, пролившейся на войне. 

\- Малфой? 

\- Хорошо, - он рывком развернул ее к себе и хозяйским жестом взял за подбородок, глядя в огромные глаза. - Сегодня мне пообещали миллион за твою смерть на ринге. Не поверишь, Грейнджер, я не настолько жаден, чтобы позволить какой-то корове забить тебя до смерти. Поэтому собирай вещички и проваливай. 

Она, наверное, хотела еще что-то сказать, но шипение камина помешало. Драко отдернул руку и повернулся. В гостиной стоял Темный Лорд. 

\- Драко, мой мальчик, - прошипел он, переводя взгляд своих красных глаз с него на Грейнджер и обратно. - Я слышал, ты отказался от участия в моих боях? Снял с них мою фаворитку? 

\- Мой Лорд, - Драко был спокоен, как скала. - Я сказал, что в этой категории Грейнджер больше не проведет ни одного боя. Но я ведь не стану афишировать, что хочу немного поработать с ней и выставить в ультрасильную категорию. Зачем заранее пугать людей, мой Лорд? 

Волдеморт улыбнулся и потер руки. 

\- Молодец, Драко. Настоящий сын своего отца, - с этими словами он растворился в воздухе, оставив лишь черный дым, который вскоре развеялся. 

\- Погги! - крикнул Драко, призывая эльфа. - Погги, собери мои вещи и несколько дамских платьев! Мы с Грейнджер завтра же улетаем. Много не бери, только самое необходимое. 

Эльф испуганно закивал и исчез с громким хлопком. 

\- Малфой? - тихий хриплый голос Грейнджер резал его ножом. Ее огромные глаза, выделявшиеся на изможденном лице, были преисполнены удивления и благодарности. - Малфой, ты ему солгал? Спасая меня? 

Он подошел к ней и взял ее лицо в руки. 

\- Да, Грейнджер. Я научил тебя быть злой. Теперь ты научишь меня быть другим. Мне осточертела эта грязь. Я посчитал - за полгода ты заработала нам столько, что хватит лет на пять безбедной жизни. За это время даже в чужой стране можно что-то придумать. 

\- Нас найдут, - тихо проговорила она. 

\- Искать будут Малфоя и Грейнджер, - отмахнулся он. - А мистера Лайера никто не знает. 

\- А я? Какое имя ты дашь мне? 

\- Миссис Лайер подойдет, - он улыбнулся, осторожно проводя пальцем по свежей ссадине на острой скуле. - Да, миссис Лайер определенно подойдет. 

Гермиона кивнула, принимая предложение. Уже завтра у нее начнется новая жизнь, свободная и яркая. И если для этого придется стать Лгуньей, женой Лжеца - что ж, пусть эта последняя жертва себя оправдает.


End file.
